Niñeros
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: (Basado en TMNT 2012) Leonardo, Donatello y Miguel Ángel deben cuidar a la hija de su hermano Raphael en lo que éste se va de viaje con su esposa. Cuidar a una bebé suena fácil, ¿no?


**Holiss jeje traje un nuevo one shot. Esto es un poco de comedia y amor familiar (? Basado en el nuevo cannon de NA y VT.**

 **En fin, espero les guste jeje**

* * *

-¿Están seguros de esto, chicos?

Mona Lisa sostenía a su beba, Victoria, de apenas unos 10 meses de nacida, mientras que Raphael y Casey llevaban unas valijas al Fiesta-Móvil.

-Claro, Mona, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? -respondió Donatello con otra pregunta. La boxeadora miró con algo de preocupación a su pequeño retoño.

-Pues... la cosa es que, desde que Tori nació, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo juntos y... estoy empezando a considerar retractarme de este viaje. -dijo ella preocupada. La pequeña beba de ojos esmeraldas miraba a su mamá curiosa mientras chupaba su chupón.

-Mona, nosotros somos padres con experiencia, seguro que cuidar a esta pequeña será como comer pastel. -dijo Leo seguro.

-¿Pastel? ¿Dónde? -preguntó Mikey emocionado. Donnie rodó los ojos.

Mona miró el Fiesta-Móvil, donde Casey carcajeaba al ver que a su mejor amigo se le calló su maleta con sus pesas sobre uno de sus pies y éste no pudo evitar saltar en lugar al querer suavizar el dolor de sus dedos.

El problema no es que no quería dejarla con sus cuñados por tanto tiempo. Si no que la iba a extrañar. Su aroma, sus ojitos, la sensación de sus costillitas en sus manos, los tiempos que pasaban juntas. Todo eso se lo iban a arrebatar por una semana entera en lo que dormir, limpiar, ver televisión, comer y todo lo demás se sentiría vacío sin ella.

Ella y Rapha estaban responsabilizándose de su pequeña, y mucho tiempo juntos no tuvieron, puesto que un bebé era una gran responsabilidad.

Aunque, pensándolo bien... unas pequeñas vacaciones nunca le vienen mal a nadie. Leonardo, Donatello y Miguel Ángel tuvieron a sus propios bebés. Y ya sabían lo principal sobre como tratarlos. Tan malo no podía ser.

-¿La van a cuidar bien?

Leo asintió, Donnie sonrió con un guiño y Mikey le mostró ambos pulgares en alto.

-Muy bien, dejé 5 biberones en el refrigerador, sus pañales están en su cuarto, si está con ganas de jugar, pueden dejarla en su corral, el sillón se hace cama por si deben quedarse, oculten bien las armas...

-¿Hay armas en su casa? -preguntó Donnie incrédulo.

-¿Tú qué crees? -respondió ella con otra pregunta- Como decía, si la van a bañar, háganlo sólo en el medio día así no le da frío, si tiene pesadillas, puede dormir con un peluche de Chompy que le hizo... Raphita jeje. -dijo ella riendo. Sus hermanos también rieron un poco.

-¿Rapha le hizo a Tori un peluche?

-Tejido, sí, Leo. -contestó ella- Sus habilidades en el tejido son más grandes de lo que crees.

Los otros tres contuvieron la risa.

-En fin, si le dan de comer papilla, que sea solo de manzana, pera o calabaza, la cual hay en la alacena, si no puede dormir, tiene una caja de música junto a su cuna y una luz de noche, no la dejen ver programas muy violentos, cuiden que no haya objetos filosos y... ya saben, son padres, no necesito explicarles. -rió la castaña.

-¡Ya salimos, Muñeca! -gritó Rapha desde el Fiesta-Móvil. Casey batallaba con meter la última valija al convertible.

-¿No es eso demasiado equipaje para una semana? -preguntó Donnie confundido.

-A menos que cierta tortuga no quiera dejar sus pesas en casa. -dijo ella divertida. Rapha fue con ella.

-Ya nos vamos. -anunció el temperamental. Mikey, con los ojos ligeramente llorosos, abrazó a su hermano.

-Vamos a extrañarte esta semana, Rapha. -dijo el pecoso. Raphael palmeó su caparazón en respuesta.

-Yo a ti, hermanito.

Leo y Donnie, como despedida (y, para qué mentir, con ganas de avergonzar a su hermano), lo abrazaron también.

-Cuídense. -dijo Leo.

-Usen bloqueador solar en California. -dijo Donnie, a lo que los demás rieron. Rapha, un poquito avergonzado, correspondió el abrazo.

-Ya, ya, ¿me pueden soltar? -suplicó sonrojado. Sus hermanos lo obedecieron y lo soltaron.

-Adiós, bebé. -dijo Mona, besando a su pequeña en su frente y luego sus regordetas mejillas. La pequeña rió- Vamos a extrañarte mucho. -Raphael cargó a su bebita y le sonrió.

-¿Vas a portarte bien con tus tíos? -preguntó él, haciendo que la niña sonriera aún con su chupón rosado en su boquita- Yo sé que sí, porque si no, te haré esto. -pasó sus dedos por la pancita de la pequeña, causándole cosquillas- Adiós, Muñequita. -dijo la tortuga temperamental para luego besar la frente y mejillas de su bebé y dársela a su hermano mayor. -Cuídenla.

-Lo haremos, Rapha. -dijo Leo, mientras la pequeña jugaba con las tiras de la bandana de su tío.

-Volveremos en una semana. -dijo Mona, sentándose en el asiento acompañante. Rapha se sentó en el de conductor en lo que Casey se iba luego de despedirse.

-Hasta la semana que viene, chicos. -dijo Rapha, para luego manejar lejos de la casa.

Las tortugas restantes suspiraron en lo que la pequeña tironeaba de la bandana de Leonardo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Mikey.

-Pues, llevemos a Tori adentro y... veremos qué hacemos. -sugirió Donatello. Los otros dos no discutieron y, gracias a que Mona Lisa les había dado la llave de su apartamento, entraron a la casa.

-Oh, la casa de Rapha es bonita. -dijo Mikey algo alegre.

-Dile eso a Rapha y te pega. -contestó Donatello.

La casa estaba pintada de blanco con un sillón rojo en la pared de la sala de estar, dos sillones individuales a los lados, dos macetas con plantas junto a las puertas corredizas del balcón, una televisión en la pared frente al sofá, una alfombra color bordó y muebles café.

Claro, habían varios juguetes de Tori desparramados por todo el piso.

-Eres una bebé traviesa, ¿sabes? -dijo Leo juguetón en lo que le hacía cosquillas en su mentón. La pequeña rió.

-Podríamos hacerle a Rapha otro favor y, de paso, limpiarles la casa, ¿no? -sugirió Donnie.

-Sí, buena idea. -afirmó Leo, en lo que iba al cuarto de la bebé.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Mikey.

-La dejaré en su cuarto así duerme y nosotros trabajamos. -dijo abriendo la puerta la tortuga de azul.

El cuarto estaba pintado de rosa en la pared de la ventana y un candelabro con luces rosas. La cuna, la cual estaba contra una pared, era blanca con claveles rojos y tenía unos cuantos peluches: uno de Chompy, otro de conejito y otro de Ladybug, la superheroína basada en mariquita. En uno de los estantes que estaban sobre la cuna, había una cajita de música. Leonardo asumió que esa era la cajita de música que necesitaba para arrullar a la niña. Le dio un par de vueltas a la perilla con la bebé en un brazo y una suave melodía en piano empezó a sonar.

Era la intro de Ladybug en versión canción de cuna. La tortuga rio levemente.

-Veo que te gustan las mariquitas, Tori. -dijo suavemente, sintiendo como la bebé se relajaba.

Suavemente empezó a acunarla como un valioso tesoro, sintiendo las suaves respiraciones de su sobrinita en su pecho. Vio como la pequeña con los ojos esmeraldas de su padre bostezaba y cerraba suavemente sus ojitos hasta quedarse dormida. Cuando Leo notó que ya finalmente estaba dormida, la dejó con cuidado en su cuna, la cubrió con una mantita marrón con caras de tigrecitos, (asumiendo que le perteneció a su papá cuando eran ellos niños) besó su frente y le dio su peluche de Chompy. La pequeña, aun dormida, abrazó su preciado muñeco y se dejó a sí misma descansar mientras chupaba su chupón.

-Dulces sueños, Tori. -dijo la tortuga para luego cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Caminó de vuelta a la sala de estar y encontró a Donnie sacando polvo y Mikey barriendo. Con un aire de tranquilidad, fue a la cocina y tomó un trapo y limpiador. Fue a las puertas corredizas y puso limpiador en una. Luego con el trapo lo limpió.

Puso limpiador. Quitó limpiador.

Puso limpiador. Quitó limpiador.

Puso limpiador. Quitó limpiador.

* * *

2 horas más tarde, los tres hermanos se desplomaron en el sofá. La casa estaba más sucia de lo que pensaban.

-Vaya, sí que costó limpiar la casa. -comentó Mikey, limpiándose el sudor.

-No creí que Rapha y Mona fueran tan desorganizados. -dijo Donnie en uno de los sillones individuales.

-Vamos, tanto ellos como nosotros han estado ocupados con su bebé... mucho tiempo para limpiar no tuvieron. -dijo Leo razonable.

-Hablando de bebés, ¿cómo están Jay y Kathy? -preguntó Mikey, tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja de la cocina.

-Bien. -dijeron Leo y Donnie.

-Jay está muy vivaracho y siempre está tocando mis espadas. -continuó Leo con una sonrisa.

-Y Kathy siempre se escapa de la cuna para entrar al laboratorio cuando estoy trabajando. -siguió Donnie con una risa- ¿Qué hay de Ryan?

-Ryan es muy inquieto y glotón, jeje. -respondió Mikey- A veces me sorprendo que, después de comer, quede satisfecho.

-¿Saben algo de Shadow y Cody? -preguntó Leo.

-Casey los lleva mucho a la pista de hockey en Roosevelt, por lo cual siempre Venus debe estar persiguiéndolo con tal de que no se lastimen. -dijo Donnie riendo.

-Jajaja, ¿y KJ? -preguntó esta vez el pecoso.

-Pues, Kevin y Melina a veces lo sobre-protegen demasiado. -dijo Leo- Pero lo cuidan bien. El otro día se pudo parar en ambas piernas y no gatear.

-Wow, los bebés crecen rápido... ¿qué hay de Zack? -preguntó Donnie.

-Zack siempre se la pasa imitando a Karai cuando practica katas en su casa. -dijo Mikey con una sonrisa.

-¿Y los trillizos de Esme y Logan? -preguntó Leo. Desde ya hace un par de años habían perdido la costumbre de llamarlos por los apodos. Con el paso del tiempo, ellos fueron madurando y decidiendo que no querían que los siguieran llamando así. Sólo lo hacían ellos dos entre sí una que otra vez.

-Johnny pelea mucho, CJ siempre está en las suyas y Tommy no sé, jeje, creo que es de los bebés reservados. -comentó Donnie mientras se servía un café. Leonardo iba a contestar, cuando un llanto los interrumpió.

Las tortugas suspiraron.

-¿Quién va? -preguntó Leo.

-El burro por delante. -dijo Mikey.

-Pues ve tú, Mikey. -dijo Donnie divertido. Mikey lo miró enojado y fue al cuarto de la bebé.

-¡Chicos, tenemos una fuga!

Oh oh... eso sólo podía significar una cosa:

-Voy por los pañales. -dijo Don monótonamente.

Cambio de pañales.

* * *

-Vamos, quédate quieta. -dijo Mikey, tratando de que Tori no se moviera en la mesa de cambio. Ella sólo tenía su pañal sucio sin su vestidito de overol con blusa roja y soquetes blancos mientras lloraba en la mesa.

-Mikey, ¿qué tan difícil es hacer que un bebé esté quieto? -preguntó Leo, preparando otro pañal para la bebé.

-Sólo sé que Tori no sabe lo que "quédate quieta" significa. -respondió el pecoso.

Leonardo suspiró y se acercó a la mesa con el pañal. Mientras la bebé lloraba y se quejaba en la mesita, Leo empezó a hacerle suaves masajes en sus brazos, como una manera de calmarla. Esto sólo minimizó una rayita del tono de su llanto. Leo, con tranquilidad, acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la pancita y pecho de Tori, logrando que poco a poco se calmase. Como último recurso, siguió con los masajes en sus piernitas, hasta que ella estaba totalmente calmada.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó sonriente a la niña. Ella inclinó su cabecita de manera confusa, mirándolo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? -preguntó Donnie.

-Cuando Jay se pone a hacer berrinche cada vez que le cambiamos los pañales, Loto hace esos masajes para hacer que se relaje. -respondió el mayor.

-Le pediré a tu esposa un par de consejos para Kathy. -dijo el genio.

Leonardo rió y le abrió a la bebé el pañal, encontrándose una "linda" sorpresa. -nótese el sarcasmo-

-¡Puaj! Tori, ¿qué comiste? -preguntó Mikey, tapándose la nariz. La bebita rió ante las expresiones asqueadas y graciosas de sus tíos y se chupó un dedito. Donnie le pasó a Leo unas toallas húmedas y papel higiénico.

-Oye, ¿por qué yo?

-Tú eres el mayor, hermano. -dijo Donnie con un tinte de ironía. Leo bufó leve y limpió con cuidado a su sobrina.

-Talco. -ordenó. Mikey se lo pasó y se lo puso- Aceite de bebé. -Donnie se lo pasó y lo aplicó- Pañal. -Mikey le pasó el pañal y se lo puso. Luego su vestido y soquetes para después cargarla en sus manos- Ya está. Mejor, ¿no?

La bebé no sabía muy bien lo que su tío le decía, pero solo le puso una mano en su nariz como respuesta.

-¿Qué tal si vemos algo de televisión, Muñequita? -preguntó Donnie, cargando a su primera sobrina.

-Sabes que Rapha no deja que nadie más que él la llame así. -dijo Leo sonriendo.

-Pues, Rapha no está aquí, así que... -fue interrumpido por una estruendosa canción de rock. Era _Monster_ de Skillet.

-Yo contesto. -dijo Leo, tomando su T-Phone- ¿Hola, Rapha?

- _¿Me pasas a Donnie? -_ respondió el temperamental desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Claro. -le pasó su celular a Donnie- Quiere hablar contigo. -el genio tomó el teléfono y lo llevó a su oído.

-¿Hola?

- _Escucha, Donnie, quiero que te quede claro que sólo **yo** tengo derecho a decirle 'Muñequita' a mi bebé, ¿entendiste? _-dijo enojado el temperamental.

-¿Cómo rayos supiste que le dije así? -preguntó confundido.

- _¿Qué te importa? ¿Te quedó claro?_ -preguntó aún molesto. Donnie suspiró.

-Sí, Rapha. -dijo monótono. Raphael colgó- Ya entendí. -dijo el de morado algo solemne mirando a su hermano mayor. Leo rió.

-Te lo dije.

Las tres tortugas fueron a la sala y prendieron la T.V. Mikey se sentó con la bebé en el piso mientras pasaban Tom y Jerry en la tele. La pequeña reía con cada golpe o choque que recibían los personajes, lo cual causaba que Mikey también se riese.

Pasaron una maratón de unas 3 o tal vez 4 horas, causando que los hermanos no tardaran mucho en quedarse dormidos. Mikey, cansado y adormilado, despertó porque no se dio cuenta de que estaba con los pies de Donnie en su cara, ya que se quedó dormido en el piso. Cuando despertó, notó que alguien en particular había desaparecido.

Buscó por la sala, a ver si la veía, pero no estaba. Bajo la mesita ratona, bajo el sofá, detrás de la televisión. No había nada.

-Am... ¿chicos? -los llamó asustado. Un ronquido de Donnie y Leo rezongando fueron su única respuesta- ¡Chicos!

Los mayores saltaron del susto a oír gritar a su hermanito.

-¡Mikey, ¿qué te pasa?! -gritó Leo molesto.

-¡Tori desapareció! ¡Eso es lo que me pasa!

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron asustados- ¡Hay que buscarla!

-Yo voy a su cuarto. -dijo Mikey, corriendo al cuarto de la bebé.

-Yo al de Rapha y Mona. -dijo Leo, yendo a dicha habitación.

-Yo a la cocina. -dijo Donnie.

Leo buscó debajo de la cama de Rapha y Mona, entre las sábanas, dentro del guarda-ropa, en el baño del cuarto. Pero no estaba la bebé a la vista.

Mikey revisaba la cuna, la montaña de juguetes, el corral, bajo la cuna. Incluso sobre los estantes. Pero la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas no estaba por ningún lado.

Donnie revisó las alacenas, bajo la mesa... incluso dentro del horno y el refrigerador, por las dudas. Aunque tuviesen protección, la bebé ahí no estaba.

Leo corrió al baño, revisando a ver si la bebé de curiosa se metió a la bañera o el inodoro. Tampoco estaba ahí.

Ya estaban desesperándose. Una bebé no podía desaparecer así de fácil, ¿no?

Aparentemente, esa bebé sí podía.

Los hermanos se reunieron de vuelta en la sala.

-¿La hallaron? -preguntó Leo, a lo que sus hermanos negaron con la cabeza- Ash, veamos si alguien más sabe dónde está. Donnie, ve a tu casa a buscar, Mikey, ve a la tuya y yo a la mía, si no está ahí, le preguntamos a los demás.

Los hermanos no discutieron y fueron a buscar. Leonardo subió corriendo un piso en escalera, yendo directo a su casa. Al entrar, sólo vio a Flor de Loto acunando a Jayson para que se durmiese.

-Oh, hola, Bombón. -dijo Loto sonriente con su bebé en brazos- ¿Pasó algo?

-Sí, hola, Linda, am... ¿de casualidad no la viste a Tori por aquí? -preguntó temeroso. Loto puso una cara de: "¿En serio la perdieron?"- Sí, en serio la perdimos. -dijo monótona la tortuga. Loto bufó en frustración levemente.

-No, no la he visto. -respondió la kunoichi pelinegra. Leo se acercó para besar sus labios y tomar a Jay de su manita.

-Hola, pequeño Capitán. -dijo juguetón. Jay sonrió al ver a su progenitor y rió como niño en dulcería en lo que le tironeaba de la bandana- Au, Jay, no hagas eso, por favor, jeje. -Loto rió con él.

-Tal vez Tori esté con Abril abajo. -sugirió ella.

-Donnie está revisando, cualquier cosa. -afirmó Leo.

* * *

Donnie abrió la puerta de su departamento algo asustado, viendo a Abril dándole a su pequeña Katherine de ojos carnelian un biberón.

-Oye, Princesa, ¿no viste a Tori por aquí? -preguntó asustado Donatello. Abril negó con la cabeza.

-Estuve aquí sola desde que tú y los chicos estaban cuidándola. -respondió la pelirroja. Donnie suspiró, viendo como su bebita terminaba de tomar su biberón y estiraba sus bracitos, pidiendo que su papi la cargara. Donnie entendió el mensaje, se acercó a su Princesita y la cargó en brazos.

-Hola, Princesita. -dijo Donnie juguetón. Kathy rió con ternura, le tomó de la cara y de manera un poco babosa, le besó la mejilla.

-Jeje, Kathy te extrañó. -dijo Abril sonriente- ¿Pasó algo con Tori?

-Sí, eh... la... perdimos. -dijo algo nervioso. Abril se palmeó la cara.

-La próxima vez, déjenla en el corral.

* * *

Mikey abrió la puerta de su departamento de un portazo, viendo a Irma con Ryan viendo Crognard, el Bárbaro.

-Hola, mi Ángel. -dijo Irma sonriente- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí, Nena, eh... ¿no sabrás de casualidad dónde está Tori, no? -un respingo de irritación escapó de los labios de Irma, para darle a entender a Mikey que no podía creer que se les hubiera perdido la bebé. Mikey bajó la cabeza avergonzado- Buscaré en otro lado. -y cerró la puerta. Mikey fue corriendo a la planta baja, donde estaban sus dos hermanos también.

-¿La hallaron? -preguntó el mayor, a lo cual los otros dos negaron con la cabeza- Dios, ¿cómo pudimos perder a una bebé así?

-Somos unos idiotas. -se lamentó Don agarrándose la cabeza con preocupación.

-¡Rapha nos asesinará! -gritó Mikey preocupado, a lo cual Leo lo abofeteó para calmarlo- Gracias.

-Chicos, ¿están bien? -preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Los tres se dieron la vuelta, viendo a Melina con un morral en su pecho donde estaba su pequeño KJ de 11 meses.

-Ah, hola, Melina... lo sentimos, es que perdimos... -intentó explicar Leo nervioso. Ya suficientes sermones había tenido de Flor de Loto al ser así de atolondrado y, conociendo a Melina, sabía que si le decían que habían perdido a una bebé ajena, ella misma les daría a ellos el escarmiento de sus vidas.

Detrás de Melina, llegó Kevin con algo en sus manos.

-¿No será _esto_ lo que perdieron? -preguntó escéptico el pelinegro, sosteniendo a Victoria en sus manos mientras ella intentaba mordisquear uno de sus rizados mechones de pelo. Leo suspiró aliviado y, asintiendo, se acercó a Kevin, pero la morena lo detuvo.

-Antes que nada... -los abofeteó a los tres al mismo tiempo de una sola cachetada, a lo que tanto KJ como Tori se rieron- ¡A la próxima que me entere de que perdieron a esta bebé por un descuido, yo misma voy a asegurarme de quitarles el color verde de la cara!

Las tortugas, sobándose las mejillas, asintieron con entendimiento. No por nada Melina era maestra jardinera en la guardería de los niños. Sabía de paternidad y bastante bien. Leonardo tomó a la bebé en sus manos.

-Gracias y disculpen, chicos. -dijo Leo con un tono de arrepentimiento.

-Ah, descuida, después de todo KJ necesitaba jugar con alguien un rato. -dijo Kevin comprensivo. El pequeño moreno estiró sus bracitos a Tori, aún queriendo jugar.

-Lo siento, KJ, pero Tori ya estuvo mucho tiempo contigo. -dijo Melina tranquila, acariciando a su bebé en su cabeza. La pareja saludó a las tortugas y entraron a su departamento de la planta baja.

Con un suspiro, Mikey habló.

-Esta será una semana larga...

* * *

Ya en la noche, Don y Leo estaban extendiendo el colchón del sofá-cama mientras Mikey estaba jugando al "¿Dónde está el tío Mikey?" con la bebé, recientemente inventado por el pecoso.

-¿Donde está el tío Mikey? -preguntó Mikey divertido mientras se cubría los ojos con ambas manos. La pequeña buscaba con la mirada a su tío, hasta que...- ¡Aquí está! -dijo alegre, a lo que la bebé rió contenta.

Leo extendió las sábanas del colchón con cuidado y Don acomodó unas almohadas. Sería incómodo que Leo y Mikey tuviesen que dormir en el mismo lugar, pero lo menos que querían las tortugas era dormir en el suelo. Y, si compartir el lugar para dormir dependía de ello, que así fuese. Además, durmieron en la misma cama hasta los 7 años y Donnie estaba acostumbrado al dolor de cuello al dormir en su silla de trabajo si se desvelaba en su laboratorio. Tener el cuello de madera para él no era nuevo, así que podía dormir en el sillón individual sin problema alguno.

-¿Cómo haremos si Tori se despierta en medio de la noche? -preguntó Donnie después de que el sillón-cama estuviese acomodado.

-Si se despierta por hambre, Mikey se encarga, si es por malos sueños, irá Donnie y si es un pañal sucio, me encargo yo. -dijo Leo, asegurándose de que la superficie de las sábanas estuviera uniforme. Los otros dos no se quejaron de la decisión del mayor y sólo asintieron con la cabeza. Mikey se levantó, cargó a la bebé en sus brazos y se acercó a su hermano de azul.

-Tú tienes el toque. -le dejó a la bebé en sus manos- Tú déjala durmiendo.

Leonardo suspiró pesado y fue al cuarto de la bebé, casi dormida. Con cuidado la acostó en su cuna y la tapó con delicadeza. Fue a la ventana y, asegurándose de hacer el mínimo ruido, cerró la ventana de modo que sólo quedara abierta para que entrara sólo un poco de aire y luego acomodó las cortinas. Para asegurarse de que no se despertara, giró la perilla de la caja de música y esta empezó a hacer su música sonar. Con una sonrisa tranquila, salió y cerró silencioso la puerta para luego ir a la sala, en donde Mikey estaba tirado como puerco en la cama y Don leía una revista en el sillón individual.

-¿No vas a dormir? -preguntó el mayor en un susurro.

-Siempre leo algo antes de dormir. -dijo la tortuga de púrpura sin quitar su vista de su revista. Leo decidió no cuestionar a su hermano y simplemente acostarse del lado derecho del sillón-cama. A los pocos minutos terminó quedándose dormido.

* * *

 _ **03:26 am.**_

Llanto sin consuelo de un bebé.

Frotándose el rostro con molestia, se levantó del sillón-cama y fue al cuarto de la bebé. Se acercó a la cuna y con cuidado la levantó. Revisó su pañal con cuidado.

Estaba seco.

Suspiró y fue la cocina por un biberón. Encendió la luz de la cocina, la cual pudo revelar que sus ojos celestes estaban rojos e irritados en la esclerótica y tenía profundas ojeras que llegaban casi hasta sus pecas. Mikey se acomodó la bandana para que estuviese colgando de su cuello y no saliendo de su cabeza y fue al refri. Al abrir la puerta, con la bebé en un brazo, vio que habían unos 5 biberones en el estante de arriba, unos paquetes de comida china que había sobrado de otros días, dos cajas de pizza, unos vegetales y algunas botellas de cerveza en el fondo.

Mikey no debía ser un genio para saber que Rapha era el dueño de esas botellas en el fondo.

La tortuga rápidamente tomó un biberón y cerró la puerta con su pie en lo que se sentaba en una silla y le daba a la bebé de comer, la cual gustosa aceptó. Mikey se relajó un poco y sonrió. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y se dio la vuelta, viendo a su hermano genio también con la bandana en su cuello y rostro adormilado.

-¿Tenía hambre al final? -preguntó el de morado. Mikey asintió.

-¿Y Leo?

-Leo ya se levantó más de 15 veces en 3 horas, así que lo dejé dormir... me pregunto ¿cuánta fórmula le diste antes de acostarla? -cuestionó Donatello. Mikey intentó disimular su sonrisa culpable mirando hacia el otro lado, pero fue imposible para Donnie no notarlo- Le diste más de un biberón para así no tenías que levantarte tantas veces de la cama, ¿cierto? -dijo monótono.

Mikey no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa de pillo. Donnie se palmeó la cara.

-Eres increíble.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los tres hermanos desayunaban en la mesa (no, pos, no va a ser en el balcón :v). Mikey estaba haciendo unos huevos fritos en la sartén mientras que Leo y Don comían unas tostadas... claro, Leo estaba intentando hacer que Tori comiese su papilla.

-Vamos, Tori, ¿no vas a dejar pasar el avión? Ñiuuuu -preguntó Leo con un tono "divertido", mientras intentaba meter la cucharada de papilla en la boquita de la bebé. La pequeña volteaba la cabeza para todos lados con tal de no comer de la cucharita- ¿Y si convierto al avión en un tren? Chuu chuu -intentó una vez más, mismo resultado.

-No creo que te deje, Leo, jeje. -dijo Mikey gracioso mientras dejaba los huevos en la mesa. Leo rodó los ojos.

-A ver, ¿si el tren pasa a ser un barco? Tuu tuu -probó de nuevo, pero la bebé no lo dejó- ¿Auto? Ruuum ruuum -otra vez no pudo. Leonardo ya se estaba desesperando- ¿Torpedo? ¿Submarino? ¿Algo?

-Necesitarás listar varios medios de transporte si quieres que Tori coma y se divierta. -dijo Donnie ahogando una risa. Leo, llorando de la desesperación internamente, agarró su T-Phone y marcó a Rapha.

-Necesito ayuda...

* * *

Desde el bolso de Mona, en una acojedora cabaña, el celular de Rapha vibraba sin sonido con un indicador de llamada de Leo.

Claro, desde donde Rapha y Mona estaban, no podrían escucharlo, ya que varios suspiros y gemidos de placer proventientes de la ducha con agua corriendo evitaban que la pareja de enamorados pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de que el hermano mayor de Raphael los estaba llamando.

Más evidente era por las prendas de ropa tiradas en el suelo.

* * *

Leo contó como 15 veces el marcador, hasta que...

 _"-No sé quién eres y no me importa, llama en otro momento y cuando se me dé la gana, voy a contestar. De por mientras, no dejes mensajes a menos que sea importante para mí."_ -dijo el buzón de voz de Rapha y Leo, con una mirada monótona, cortó.

-¿Cuánto a que Rapha está duchándose? -preguntó Mikey.

-¿Y cuánto a que Mona está con él? -siguió Donnie, ambos dándole a Leo miradas burlonas. La tortuga de azul tenía un tic severo en su ojo derecho, pero luego miró a sus hermanos con un gesto asesino.

-¿Cuánto a que se callan! -gritó el líder, asustando a sus hermanos. El oji-azul se sobó las temples cansado con un suspiro agotado- Donnie, hazme un favor y dame un café.

Donatello no dudó en hacerle caso a Leonardo y le pasó una taza. Luego de darle varios sorbos, notaron que la bebé estaba jugando y haciendo de todo con su comida, excepto comérsela.

-Tori, eso es comida, no plastilina. -dijo Mikey gracioso. Los otros dos no pudieron evitar reírse leve al verla reírse con su papilla de calabaza desperdiciada.

Aunque no duró mucho cuando ella, de un golpe a su platito de comida, los salpicara a los tres de papilla en sus caras. La pequeña no pudo evitar soltar varias tiernas risitas, que más bien parecían carcajadas, al ver a sus tíos con las caras verdes ahora naranjas por culpa del puré.

Mikey se lamió la papilla de la cara mientras los otros dos se la quitaban con las manos.

Un día y ya se estaban volviendo locos...

* * *

Leo llenó la tina del bañó con agua tibia y de paso unas burbujas para que Tori no se aburriera tanto. Dejó la toalla y su ropa sobre la tapa del excusado y, cuando vio que el agua ya había llenado en su totalidad necesaria la tina, cerró la llave. Fue a la sala, donde los otros dos estaban sentados mientras Tori jugaba con Chompy, quien ahora tenía el tamaño de un Pomeranian de 1 año.

-El baño ya está. -anunció el mayor. Mikey cargó a Tori en sus brazos, dejando a Chompy jugar a morder un calcetín mientras tanto. Los tres entraron al baño y Donnie cerró la puerta.

-¿Creen que sea muy difícil? -preguntó Mikey. Leo sonrió de manera torcida, tratando de ocultar sus obvios nervios.

-Vamos, es una bebé, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? -preguntó Leo, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

 _ **20 minutos después...**_

Las tres tortugas, completamente empapadas y cubiertas de espuma con los brazos cruzados, miraban con recelo a una Tori risueña envuelta en una amplia toalla como burrito sobre el sofá mientras sonreía inocente. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, Mikey le dio a Leo un zape por detrás de la cabeza, a lo cual Leo ni sonido emitió, ya que sabía de antemano que se merecía ese golpe.

* * *

 _ **5 días después.** **..**_

La casa completa era un caos. Todo estaba desordenado, e incluso roto, en toda la casa.

La sala tenía casi todos los muebles volteados, varios platos de comida, juguetes o ropa desparramados por el piso. ¡Incluso estaba uno de los sostenes de Mona colgado del ventilador!

La cocina estaba totalmente sucia, llena de papilla tirada por los suelos, algunos trozos de pizza o de desayuno. La pared de la hornalla estaba marcada de hollín, varios platos sucios en el lavabo... ¡hasta había cucarachas ahí!

El baño... digamos que estaba inundado porque, por un descuido de Mikey al bañarla solo hace 2 días, quedó la llave abierta y ninguno de los 3 iba a arriesgarse a abrir la puerta e inundar la casa entera.

Lo único que seguía intacto era el cuarto de Rapha y Mona y el de Tori.

Mikey, con ojeras que se notaban incluso con su máscara puesta, perseguía a Tori, quien gateaba desnuda por la sala, mientras la tortuga sostenía un pañal en mano.

-¡Ven acá, niña de Satanás! -gritaba Mikey mientras la perseguía.

Donnie estaba cayéndose del sueño cada 5 segundos. Casi ni podía mantener los ojos abiertos del cansancio. Hasta se quedó dormido sobre el plato de fideos que hicieron anoche. Ni siquiera 2 litros de café podían mantenerlo despierto, ya que haber tomado tanto café por tanto tiempo hacía que él ya estuviese acostumbrado a la cafeína y ni reaccionara.

Un buen ejemplo del sueño que tenía era en ese momento, que mientras trapeaba el piso, se quedo dormido agarrado al palo, casi pareciendo bailarina de tubo de un club nocturno.

De Leo, mejor ni se hablase. Leo estaba con la esclerótica de sus ojos totalmente roja, además de que pareciera estar casi exaltado, como si el siguiente incidente que pasara le llegase a dar un ataque cardíaco. Casi pareciera que iba a enloquecer al sentir a alguien siquiera mirándolo. Se notaba porque le daban contracciones nerviosas mientras trataba de acomodar los muebles de la sala.

Mikey finalmente atrapó a la pequeña niña desnuda.

-¡Al fin te atrapé! -exclamó la tortuga, despertando a Donnie de su sueño.

-No estaba dormido en entrenamiento, sensei. -dijo Donnie confundido. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que logró enfocar la vista, viendo de nuevo el desastre que había en la casa. Leo gimió irritado.

-¡Me voy a volver loco! ¡No puedo aguantar más a esta niña! -decía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza repetidas veces contra la pared- ¡Y este lugar es un desastre! ¡Además que Rapha y Mona vuelven esta noche!

El ambiente de un momento a otro se volvió tenso y oscuro.

Mejor repasar lo que estaba pasando:

La sala estaba patas arriba...

La cocina sucia y llena de insectos...

El baño inundado...

Y Tori estaba más traviesa que de costumbre...

¿Qué más podía empeorar?

Que, en todo ese debate, en el que los tres estaban volviéndose locos mientras gritaban o lloraban como niñitas desesperadas, no notaron que Tori se había ido gateando al balcón luego de que Mikey le pusiera (otra vez) el pañal que se había quitado y se trepara de la barandilla a una rama de un árbol cercano, ya que había visto a una ardilla ahí.

-¡Rapha va a hacernos pedacitos con su sai, lenta y dolorosamente, ambos nos enterrarán, bailarán en nuestras tumbas y Mona echará maldiciones con tal de que no podamos descansar en paz! -gritaba Mikey agarrándose la cabeza desesperado, hasta que Donnie, como último recurso, lo golpeó en la cara con el trapeador- Gracias, Donnie.

-Tranquilos, hay que ser positivos, al menos Tori está bien, ¿no? -dijo Donnie, ahogando un bostezo con la mano. Leo iba a responder, hasta que vio a la bebé que estaban cuidando hace menos de 15 segundos ¡colgada de la rama de un maldito árbol!

Leo soltó un alarido del susto, que casi dejaba a sus hermanos sordos, y luego fue corriendo al balcón a salvar a la bebé, seguidos de sus hermanos al ver lo que había pasado.

-¡Tori! ¡Descuida, bebé, el tío Leo va a salvarte! -gritó Leo desesperado, y saltó del balcón.

Pero, gracias a que estaba cansado y que no saltó con mucha fuerza, terminó cayendo al suelo de cara. Sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Tori estaba aún trepándose al árbol más hasta la copa, pero por mala obra del destino...

Se resbaló.

Donnie y Mikey gritaron como niñas en lo que se abrazaban aterrados el uno al otro (Leo aún estaba con la cara contra el suelo), pero por suerte la bebé terminó aterrizando en un trampolín que había en el patio y cayó sobre un carrito rojo mientras reía.

Las dos tortugas suspiraron aliviadas, casi exageradamente, por que la bebé no sufriera ningún daño... pero no duró mucho cuando el carrito empezó a rodar hacia el bosque mientras la pequeña seguía con su sonrisita de siempre.

Las dos tortugas gritaron una vez más y, luego de saltar al suelo, fueron corriendo a Leo y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-¡Leo, vamos, Tori se fue al bosque! -gritaba Mikey tratando de hacer que Leo caminase, ya que estaba prácticamente aturdido de la caída. Leonardo, tambaleándose mientras los otros dos lo trataban de ayudar, habló:

-Lo siento, su Majestad, pero no fue culpa mía que el oso se comiera la mermelada... -dijo algo mareado, hasta que reaccionó y empezó a correr en dirección a donde Tori había ido.

Los tres siguieron a la pequeña, que repentinamente perdieron de vista al correr un par de metros dentro. Leo se armó de valor y miró a sus hermanos, manteniendo la compostura.

-Donnie, ve hacia allá. -apuntó al este- Mikey, tú por allá. -luego al sur- Yo iré por aquí. -y fue corriendo en dirección al norte.

* * *

El carrito en el que estaba Tori chocó suave contra un tronco cortado cuando estaba ya perdiendo velocidad, pero la pequeña sólo soltó una risita. Al ver que su nuevo medio de diversión ya no se movía, decidió bajarse e irse gateando hacia algún otro lugar donde pudiese divertirse.

La bebé miraba todo a su alrededor con curiosidad, mientras los suaves rayos del sol apenas sí pasaban por las hojas de los árboles. Cuando menos se lo esperó, vio a una criaturita café, pequeña y peluda, de largas orejitas y cola esponjada que estaba mordisqueando los pétalos de una flor.

Así es, era un conejito.

La pequeña soltó un sonido de alegría al ver al conejito, así que no desperdició un momento y, a gatas, se fue acercando a este.

Pero como el conejito no sabía qué clase de animal era esa bola rosa con trasero blanco, manchas verdes en sus muñecas y cabeza café, decidió dejar su bocadillo y salir a saltitos hasta su madriguera. La bebé creyó que se trataba de una especie de juego, así que se decidió por seguirlo.

Al pasar un ratito de seguirlo, se dio cuenta de que el conejito había desaparecido.

Pero también se dio cuenta de que estaba solita. No estaban sus tíos. Ninguno. Ni el azul, ni el morado ni el naranja. Estaba solita y no sabía cómo volver a casa. Y tampoco estaba su mami ni su papi. ¡No estaban su mami y papi con ella! ¡No había nadie con ella! ¡Estaba sola!

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios formaron un puchero triste, hasta que ella, sin consuelo alguno, empezó a llorar amargamente.

* * *

Leo, desde un punto no muy lejano, escuchó el llanto. Como alma que lleva al Diablo, empezó a correr en dirección a esos llantos de bebé, una que otra vez tropezándose con unas ramas o raíces de unos árboles. Llegó hasta unos arbustos de moras y, al agudizar bien su oído, escuchó los sollozos proviniendo de ahí. Movió con cuidado las ramas de los arbustos y, ahí estaba...

Victoria, cubriendo su carita con sus manitos, llorando tristemente y sin consuelo.

Leo, con el corazón roto ante esa escena, salió de los arbustos y se acercó silencioso a la bebé para luego cargarla con cuidado y acurrucarla en su pecho paternalmente.

-Shh, shh... tranquila, el tío Leo está aquí. Nada va a pasarte mientras yo esté aquí, pequeña. -dijo con un tono suave, acariciando su cabecita. Tori, poquito a poco, se fue calmando y ocultó su carita en su cuello, mojando a su tío aún con sus lagrimitas cayendo de sus ojitos esmeraldas.

Leo suspiró tranquilo y le besó a la bebé su frente.

-Tranquila... todo va a estar bien, ¿okay? -dijo de manera animosa Leo y le tocó a la bebé su nariz- Sólo debemos ser positivos y todo saldrá bien.

Tori dejó caer sus lagrimitas y siguió abrazando a Leo. Éste sonrió tranquilo.

-Ven... vamos a casa, ¿sí? -empezó a caminar, pero un ruido estridente lo detuvo. Miró al cielo, viendo que, proviniendo desde la montaña, salieron volando varios pájaros asustados. El instinto de Leo le decía "Ve a investigar", pero su conciencia le decía "No lo hagas. Tienes a Tori y está bien, hay que volver a casa."

¿A quién debía hacerle caso?

¿Instinto o conciencia?

-... Me arrepentiré de esto... -empezó a caminar en esa dirección.

Definitivamente le hizo caso al instinto.

* * *

Llegó casi al límite del bosque, donde estaba el borde de la montaña cubierto de rocas. Se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos. En las rocas no había nada que pareciera "amenazante", pero él mejor que nadie sabía que no podía confiarse de las apariencias. Divisó una roca pequeña en el suelo, la tomó y la arrojó al montón que estaba al borde de la montaña. Ésta al tocar una de las rocas, salió disparada porque una criatura sacó su cabeza de entre las rocas con un rugido. Tenía cuello que parecía el cuerpo de un gusano, branquias y pico de ave.

Leo no podía creer que ese animal era lo que creía que era...

-La Quimera... pero, ¿cómo? -preguntó en un susurro, mientras la criatura chillaba al cielo mientras intentaba liberarse de las rocas. Leo miró más atentamente, hasta que de un tirón, la Quimera se liberó de las rocas- No es momento de pensar, es momento de correr.

Leo iba a empezar a correr, pero por un descuido, tropezó con una raíz y terminó torciéndose un tobillo.

-¡Ah! ¡No, ¿por qué ahora?! -exclamó, sosteniendo su pierna. Miró hacia atrás, pero la Quimera no lo había notado, por suerte. Miró hacia adelante y palideció. Por mala obra del destino, Tori también terminó cayendo al suelo y lastimándose. Miró con terror el rostro lloroso de Tori- Pequeña, no, por favor, por lo que más quieras, no... -la pequeña no resistió y empezó a llorar sin consuelo- ... llores.

Leo volteó hacia atrás, viendo cómo la Quimera lo miraba con ojos furiosos y hambrientos. Tragó pesado y, armándose de valor, se paró temblorosamente con su tobillo lastimado, tomó a Tori y a torpes saltos, empezó a alejarse lo más posible de ahí. La Quimera lo vio como una presa fácil y, extendiendo sus alas para volar, empezó a perseguir a la tortuga y a la bebé.

Leo sólo rogaba que sus hermanos los encontraran pronto y lo ayudaran a salir de ésta antes de volverse alimento para pájaros... o peces... o gusanos.

* * *

Mikey y Donnie se encontraron en lo que iban corriendo hacia el estridente ruido y, lo que vieron los dejó desconcertados:

Leo, corriendo a saltos en su pie derecho, con Tori en su hombro, mientras la Quimera los perseguía a ambos en alto vuelo.

-¿Acaso acaba de pasar Leo con su tobillo lastimado, Tori en brazos y la Quimera persiguiéndolos? -preguntó Donnie confundido.

-Síp. -respondió Mikey.

-¿Seguro que no alucinamos?

-Síp.

-¿Deberíamos ir a ayudarlos?

-Tal vez. -dijo Mikey confundido. Donnie rodó los ojos y empezó a perseguir a la Quimera- ¡Espera, no me dejes! -lo siguió al mismo paso.

Donnie correteó a la Quimera hasta estar colgado de su cola. Mikey lo siguió a la misma velocidad y se trepó a los tentáculos de la criatura, la cual por estar tan concentrada en atrapar a Leo, no prestaba atención. Leo, por una mala pasada, terminó perdiendo el equilibro en uno de sus saltos y terminó cayendo al suelo, pero se aseguró de sostener a Tori con cuidado de que no se lastimara. Sus ojos mostraban terror al ver al monstruo acercar su enorme pico hacia él y tomarlo con éste, alzándolo en el aire.

Leo gritó del susto, sosteniendo a Tori lo mejor que podía.

Quimera estaba a punto de tragárselos a ambos, Leo y Tori, de un bocado, pero sintió que algo picudo se clavó en su retaguardia. Soltó a sus presas, que cayeron sobre unos arbustos, y volteó, viendo a Mikey y a Donnie golpeándolo y picando su parte trasera con sus armas. Ambos vieron al monstruo con sonrisas nerviosas, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la criatura los golpeó con sus tentáculos y los tiró lejos, chocando contra un árbol.

-¿Soy yo, o esa cosa es más fuerte de lo que recuerdo? -preguntó Donnie con ojos mareados.

-No lo sé, pero voy a devolver la pizza de hace dos horas... -replicó Mikey con el rostro más verde de lo normal.

Leo abrazó protectoramente a la bebé, incapaz de levantarse y correr por su pie lastimado, cuando de repente sintió un olor nauseabundo que casi hacía que se desmaye. Miró el pañal de la bebé y vio que éste tenía otra "linda" sorpresa.

-Agh, ¿justo ahora tenía que... ? -de repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Miró a su sobrina que lo miraba algo temerosa y luego a la Quimera acercándose. Mordió su labio inferior- Lo siento, pequeña. -empezó a quitarle el pañal y lo tomó en su mano algo asqueado- Espero que funcione.

Inhaló fuerte y le lanzó el pañal a la criatura...

Directamente en los ojos.

La criatura, completamente asqueada, chilló al sentir el ardor y suciedad en sus ojos, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado como si estuviera loca.

-¡Ahora! -exclamó Leo. Mikey y Donnie entendieron la señal y saltaron, pateando a la criatura en su cuello, haciéndola perder el conocimiento, hasta que Leo golpeó su cabeza con una rama.

-Fiu... estuvo cerca... -comentó Donnie.

-No me digas... -siguió Mikey- Y, bueno... ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Cómo nos aseguramos de que ésta vez sí se vaya?

Leo pensó un poco y miró a Donnie.

-¿Tienes una muestra de retro-mutágeno guardada? -preguntó la tortuga, con una bebé Tori desnuda en sus manos que se chupaba una manito. La tortuga de morado puso una mano en su barbilla y asintió.

-Iré por ella. -anunció y se largó a correr a la vivienda Hamato.

-... Sí sabe que casa está del otro lado, ¿no? -preguntó Mikey. Leo se encogió de hombros, en lo que Donnie daba la vuelta, yendo para el lado contrario.

* * *

 _ **30 minutos después...**_

Donnie llegó corriendo al claro donde estaban sus hermanos con la Quimera desmayada y Mikey poniéndole a Tori una de sus largas vendas como pañal improvisado, sosteniendo un frasco con retro-mutágeno dentro.

-Bien, aquí está el retro-mutágeno... sólo esperemos que ésto funcione...

La tortuga de morado abrió el frasco y echó unas cuantas gotas sobre el monstruo. Éste empezó a retorcerse y moverse de un lado a otro en agonía, hasta que poco a poco, el animal empezó a "desfusionarse", volviendo a ser un halcón, un pescado y un gusanito normales y corrientes.

Mikey se acercó al pescado y lo tomó en sus manos.

-Tengo la cena. -bromeó con una sonrisa. Los otros dos rieron leve y se encaminaron a casa.

Al llegar, vieron que el lugar seguía siendo un desastre. Suspiraron y se miraron los unos a los otros.

-Hora de limpiar. -anunció Leo.

* * *

 _ **5 horas después...**_

La perilla de la puerta de abrió con lentitud, mientras Mona y Rapha, cargando sus maletas, entraban al departamento, pero al ver el lugar, quedaron con las bocas abiertas.

La sala relucía de limpia, no había un gramo de polvo o pelusas por ningún lado. Los muebles estaban acomodados y las ventanas brillaban. ¡Los juguetes de Tori incluso estaban ordenados en su corral!

-... ¿Estaremos en el lugar correcto? -preguntó Rapha luego de unos segundos, bajando las maletas. Desde el pasillo de las habitaciones, los llamó Leo en un "Shh". Miró detrás suyo y luego les hizo señas para que se acercaran. La pareja, confundidos, dejaron su equipaje en el suelo y siguieron a Leo, dándole un vistazo a la cocina.

Ésta relucía de limpia, los platos estaban completamente limpios y las paredes ya no estaban sucias.

Ambos marido y mujer se miraron el uno al otro confundidos, pero siguieron a Leo, quién evidentemente cojeaba con cada paso de su pie izquierdo. Iban a preguntar, pero vieron a Leo, Donnie y Mikey parados en frente de la puerta de Tori. Se acercaron a paso apresurado a ésta y miraron dentro.

En la cuna yacía Tori, dormida y cubierta por su mantita de tigrecitos, chupando su chupón rosado, con Chompy dormido y ronroneando junto a ella, ambos acurrucados en la cuna. Mona puso una mano en su pecho con una sonrisa enternecida, mientras que Rapha mostró una sutil sonrisa.

-Chicos... no puedo creerlo, la cuidaron excelente. -susurró Mona, sin despegar su vista de Tori.

-Ah, ¿qué podemos decir? Los bebés son pan comido. -dijo Mikey soberbio. Donnie tuvo una gotita de sudor en la frente y Leo sonrió nervioso.

-A propósito, Leo, ¿por qué cojeas? -preguntó Rapha. Leo miró a sus hermanos restantes sin voltear la cabeza, bajó la mirada a su pie lastimado y luego miró a Rapha.

-Ah, eso... es que... estaba sacando algo de un estante, pero me apoyé mal en uno de los juguetes de Tori... y resulta que es un esguince... Pero no es nada del otro mundo, je... -le aseguró su hermano. Rapha asintió leve, no muy seguro de creerle a su hermano.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal se portó Tori? -preguntó Mona, dejando el otro tema de lado.

Los tres hermanos se miraron los unos a otros, pensando si sería buena idea decirles que esa niña se portaba peor que Satanás.

-Es... un angelito. -dijo Leo sonriendo nervioso. Los demás sonrieron de igual manera.

-Totalmente. -siguió Donnie.

-No hay niña mejor portada. -continuó Mikey. Mona miró a Rapha con una sonrisa socarrona que éste le devolvió mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

-Pues... habrán dos angelitos que tendrán que cuidar dentro de poco. -anunció Rapha. Donnie miró a Mona y Rapha con algo de terror.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste? -preguntó Donnie. Mona metió su mano en su bolso y buscó y rebuscó hasta que sacó una prueba de embarazo -positiva, está de más decir- de su bolso.

-Tendremos otro bebé. -contestó sonriente.

...

...

...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! -los tres hermanos gritaron como locos, corrieron a la ventana del balcón, saltaron, y empezaron a correr como locos desesperados por el jardín. Raphael y Mona Lisa, carcajeando como si no hubiese un mañana, se acercaron a la ventana, viendo a Leonardo, Donatello y Miguel Ángel corriendo, gritando, llorando y sufriendo en el patio.

-¿Les dirás que esa prueba de embarazo la encontraste en el cesto de basura de la cabaña que rentamos? -preguntó Rapha, tratando de contener sus risas al ver a Leonardo golpeando su cabeza contra un árbol repetidas veces.

-Lo haré cuando ésto pase de ser gracioso a triste, jejeje. -respondió Mona Lisa, riendo al ver a Mikey llorando en posición fetal en el suelo y a Donnie cavando un hoyo donde enterrarse a sí mismo.

-Jejeje, sí... sabía que mentían, porque Tori es todo menos un angelito. -respondió divertido. Mona asintió.

-¡Ah! -ambos voltearon hacia atrás, viendo a Tori paradita detrás de ellos, con su mantita colgada de su hombro, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia sus papis. Mona sonrió y tomó a su bebé en brazos.

Desde el patio, las tres tortugas lloraban sufridamente, pensando en lo horrible que sería tener que cuidar a 2 bebés hijos de Raphael y Mona Lisa.

Aunque, cuando escucharan la verdad, iban a querer matarlos. Por ahora, podían seguir sufriendo como bebés...

Mejor dicho, como niños... el sólo hecho de pensar en más de un bebé era escalofriante.

* * *

 **Jejeje, espero les haya gustado jeje estuve mucho tiempo trabajando en esto, hasta que me vino la inspi al comer Doritos (? En fin, dejen su hermozo y zhukulentho review, diciéndome qué piensan :3**


End file.
